Zero's Mess Up
by Windrises
Summary: Prince Schneizel comes up with a scheme to make Zero mess up.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Prince Schneizel was in his palace and was trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Zero. After several hours of ideas he said "I've come up with an eloquent plan."

Princess Cornelia asked "What is it?"

Schneizel said "Hold on. I need to have Lloyd make the device before I can announce my plan."

Cornelia asked "Won't you tell me what the device is?"

Schneizel said "You'll get the details after it's ready." Schneizel walked out of his planning room and started running to Lloyd's laboratory.

Meanwhile Zero was playing around in his hideout. Zero said "I've been doing way better at battles recently than the prince has."

C. C. asked "Shouldn't you be prepared for the prince's next scheme?"

Zero said "The prince isn't that dangerous anymore so I don't need to be prepared."

C. C. replied "I think that you should respect my warnings."

Zero said "I don't think that would be useful."

A few days later Lloyd Asplund finished making the device that Schneizel wanted. It looked like a gray remote. Schneizel said "It seems like you did a fantastic job."

Lloyd asked "Will I get a raise for this?"

Schneizel said "Well I decided to cancel the pay cut I planned for you so you're sort of getting a raise."

Lloyd replied "You're a delightfully harsh boss."

Schneizel returned to the planning room of his palace. He said "Lloyd made me the device that will get rid of Zero and his sidekicks."

Cornelia asked "How are you going to use it?"

Schneizel said "Actually I'm going to have Zero use it."

Cornelia replied "That's a crazy plan. You shouldn't let your arch enemy use one of your inventions."

Schneizel said "Calm down. If Zero points the device and presses the button on the remote it'll trap all of his sidekicks. I'll trick him into thinking that'll make his sidekicks cooler."

Cornelia asked "Do you think that Zero is dumb enough to fall for that?"

Schneizel said "Yes. Although Zero is very smart at some things his greed for cool stuff slows down his brain."

A few minutes later Schneizel drove to Zero's hideout. Zero looked around and saw Schneizel. He said "It seems weird that the prince would visit me."

Schneizel walked up to Zero and said "I've decided to do something nice for you."

Zero replied "Yeah right. You always do evil stuff to me. You're the evilest sibling that I've ever had."

Schneizel handed the gray remote to Zero and said "This remote can make your sidekicks cooler. It would make them smarter and give them cooler costumes."

Zero asked "Why would give me a remote that would help me?"

Schneizel said "I don't like fighting your sidekicks. I want you to use the remote to make them more unique rivals."

Zero replied "I want them to stop being boring so I'll use the remote. You're dumb for giving me a device that'll help me."

Zero tap danced into his lair. He ordered the Black Knights to stand around close to each other. Zero said "Now I'll use the remote to make you sidekicks cooler than you've ever been." Zero pointed the remote at the Black Knights and pressed the button. Suddenly the Black Knights were trapped in cells. Schneizel had his sidekicks take the cells away.

Schneizel replied "I have all of your sidekicks captured."

Zero said "You helped me mess up."

Schneizel replied "You're the prince of failures." Schneizel started driving away while doing an evil laugh.

A few hours later Schneizel showed Cornelia that he had the Black Knights captured in cells. Schneizel said "My plan worked out well."

Cornelia smiled and said "I'm proud of you. I thought you were going to do a random plan that would fail, but you managed to capture Zero's sidekicks."

Schneizel replied "I need to capture Zero before I can have a full victory."

Cornelia said "I want to be the one who captures Zero."

Schneizel replied "Okay."

Cornelia went to Zero's hideout. Zero looked around and saw that Cornelia had arrived. He wanted to prove that he wasn't a failure so he proudly said "I'm going to defeat you."

Cornelia had an evil smile on her face while saying "Yeah right. You're such a nobody that you named yourself after the world's lowest number."

Zero said "I'm going to beat you up." Zero tried to punch Cornelia, but he didn't manage to do it. Cornelia grabbed Zero and kicked him several times. Zero kicked Cornelia a few times, but Cornelia grabbed him again and punched him a few hundred feet away. Zero was worn out from stress about his failure to protect the Black Knights so he passed out.

A few minutes later Cornelia put Zero in a cell in Schneizel's palace. Cornelia said "I defeated Zero."

Schneizel replied "I'm incredibly proud of you for that. Our enemies have all been defeated?"

Cornelia asked "What about the Emperor?"

Schneizel said "I'll send that outdated fool to a retirement center."

Cornelia looked at Zero's captured sidekicks and said "We have a problem Schneizel."

Schneizel asked "What is it?"

Cornelia said "We didn't capture C. C."

Schneizel replied "I doubt that she's that important. However I better be prepared for her." Schneizel walked up to Guilford and said "I have a job for you to take care of."

Guilford asked "What is it?"

Schneizel said "If C. C. shows up beat her up."

Guilford replied "I'll try to do that."

Schneizel wasn't confident about Guilford's response. Schneizel said "You need to defeat C. C., not try. Princess Cornelia made a questionable choice by making you the top guard."

Guilford replied "I'm sorry your majesty."

Cornelia walked by and said "Be nicer to Guilford. He's a good guard."

Guilford replied "Thank you my beautiful majesty."

Cornelia said "I told you to not call me beautiful."

Guilford replied "I'm sorry. I have a hard time not saying facts like that." Cornelia blushed.

Schneizel said "If you fail to stop C. C. you'll get a big pay cut."

A few minutes later C. C. broke into the prince's palace. C. C. wore a Cornelia mask to distract Guilford. Guilford looked around and saw C. C. with the mask. He was distracted by how beautiful he thought the mask was that C. C. had enough time to beat him up and get the keys to release Zero and the Black Knights.

Zero said "You did a really good job."

C. C. replied "Thank you. You got tricked by the prince super easily."

Zero sighed and said "Yes. I was a big screw up."

C. C. replied "It seems like I'm much more useful than you assumed I was."

Zero said "You did a great job which makes me look weak. I'm kind of ashamed of you for that." C. C. rolled her eyes.

One of the other guards reported to Schneizel and Cornelia about C. C. releasing Zero and the Black Knights. Schneizel said "Cornelia's guard friend messed things up."

Cornelia replied "Lets go beat up Zero and his sidekicks."

Schneizel said "That's a wonderfully action packed idea."

Schneizel and Cornelia ran up to Zero and his sidekicks and started beating them up. Schneizel said "I'm going to the prince of victory this time."

The Black Knights started fighting Cornelia. Cornelia said "It's really hard to fight all of them."

Zero said "While my sidekicks fight the princess I'll beat up the prince."

Schneizel replied "I'm going to win the fight."

Zero proudly said "I'm the prince of strength."

Schneizel replied "Your true part in royalty is being the prince of fake statements." Schneizel grabbed Zero and threw him across the hall. He punched and kicked Zero several times.

C. C. said "I'll defeat the prince." C. C. kicked Schneizel to the ground.

Schneizel replied "Zero's ally is much stronger than I assumed she was." C. C. and Schneizel fought for several minutes. After the fight ended Schneizel passed out.

Zero said "We won the fight so lets leave before the prince and princess punish us." Zero, C. C., and the Black Knights ran out of the prince's palace.

Schneizel got up and said "I messed up another scheme. However I'm better than Zero."

Cornelia replied "But Zero won the fight."

Schneizel said "C. C.'s the reason he won which means I'm more dangerous than Zero." Schneizel smiled a long time.

Meanwhile Zero proudly said "I won the fight."

C. C. replied "But I'm the reason you won it."

Zero said "But Schneizel lost so I'm the prince of winners." Zero did a victory dance in his hideout.


End file.
